the myth invasion
by omis huge ego
Summary: a new shengong wu has been activated one with the power to call forth otherwordly creatures like vampires
1. Chapter 1

THE MYTH INVASION RAIMUNDOS TEMPTATION

I do not own xiaolin showdown if i did this would be an episode/s

CHAPTER 1 JAK WINS A SHOWDOWN?

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown for the dread portal my jet bootsu against your shroud of shadows the challenge is whoever gets kicked in the butt first loses" declared Omi

"I accept baldy gong yi tempai shroud of shadows" shouted jak as he ran round omi and kicked him "ha i win and i thought you were smart" and with that he flew off.

"This defeat is most shameful" said omi

"ill say why did you choose a showdown where jak was invisible and let him kick you" replied raimundo "and you lost to jak spicer ow do you have to keep punching me girl?"

"yip because you keep opening your big fat mouth" replied kimiko as her head got bigger every word she said

"dont worry little partner i sure its not the end of life as we know it I mean we dont even know what it does yet" said clay as he tried to cheer omi up.

"Well whos fault is that?" said raimundo looking at dojo

An hour later they returned to the temple to talk to master fung...

"but that means the end of life as we know it" said fung as his face turned blue like it did when the heart of juang was lost only this time it was more purple" the dread portal was created by all the evil energy collected in 1 place in other words wuya being trapped in a puzzle box and has the power to call forth creatures from another world full of dragons were wolves vampyres and many others the only way to stop it ai to destroy it and whoever controls it controls the beasts. Also it will attempt to control anyone who holds in an attempt to stop it being destroyed".

"In other words if jak controls it he can control the world" said raimundo

"precisely thats why you must destroy it before jak uses it"

"but wuyas back with jak so he probably knows how to use it already" said clay

suddenly master fung face went even more blue than before and looked as if he was about to faint

so thats the first chap please r & r


	2. the invasion begins

the myth invasion raimundos temptation

chap 2 the invasion begins

Suddenly the roof of the temple was ripped off "hi you xiaolin losers did you miss me" said jack

"No you freak how did you rip the roof off anyway" replied kimiko

"Ha ha ha glad you asked meet jodo my other worldly dragon no to mention dojo's brother who is twice his size"

"you never mentioned you had a brother"

"uh even i didnt know i had a brother"

"anyway im supposed to destroy raimundo for betraying wuya and capture the rest of you so jodo attack" so with that jodo unleashed a blast of fire to rival ten dojos

"black beetle" whispered raimundo as the blast hit him he crept under a rock and hid knowing he couldnt beat jodo to fight another day

"so thats that now to capture you lot" but as he said this a kick was landed on his face from kimiko who was caught by jodos tail

"you jerk" shouted clay as he also tried landing a kick but got caught in the attempt as well as omi having a rare 'im very scared but ill never admit that moments' and ran across the temple groundsand tripped up

"i dont like him burn him" so jodo unleashed another blast of fire hitting omi who held somehow held the blackbeetle but and disappeared after it

"no first rai and now omi"

"id tip my hat if my arms werent stuck"

"pipe down or youll join them you welts now that im in control things are going to change ha ha ha" and then he left with clay and kimiko

"Raimundo you saved me but why did you pretend to be killed" asked omi

"Because omi if we all got captured there would be no chance for the world but this way theres some we couldnt beat jodo ourselves our only chance is to sneak in and destroy the dread portal ourselves"

"for once i have to agree with something you say"

meanwhile with kimiko and clay

kimiko had been striped to her underwear and being forced to be jacks entertainment as a dancer while clay was being tested to see if they could remove freewill from the human brain


End file.
